


Легилименция

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: Куини почувствовала укол совести: то, что она собиралась сейчас сделать, было постыдно, вероломно и хуже того — нарушало личное пространство. Но перед искушением подслушать было тяжело устоять.





	Легилименция

Переступив порог дома, Куини отчетливо ощутила еще чье-то присутствие, но из вежливости всеми силами постаралась не прислушиваться к чужому сознанию. После длинного рабочего дня в МАКУСА ей хотелось отдохнуть от постоянного присутствия чужих мыслей в своей голове. К тому же Тина не любила, когда она злоупотребляет своим даром. Самой Тине пришлось освоить oкклюменцию, чтобы в любой момент выставить защитный барьер и изолировать свое сознание, иначе невозможность оказаться в одиночестве наедине со своими мыслями доставляла бы обеим много проблем.

Расположившись на диванчике, Тина копалась в ворохе документов. Гусиное перо, возбужденно подпрыгивая в чернильнице и успев разбрызгать несколько капель на подложенный пергамент, пыталось достать до ее локтя и пощекотать.

— Я помню, — раздраженно сказала она перу, — но сначала все изучу, и только потом буду писать отчет.

— Тини, у нас гости? — тихо спросила Куини проходя в гостиную.

— Ты услышала.

— Вообще-то увидела в прихожей мантию на вешалке, — с достоинством ответила Куини. Она соврала: мантию хозяин взял с собой.

— Тогда по ней ты могла догадаться, кто это, — безразлично пожав плечами, ответила Тина, отпихнула назойливое перо и, спохватившись, спросила: — Почему ты так рано?

— Я нехорошо себя чувствую, — слабым голосом ответила Куини, чтобы ей наверняка поверили. Но как обычно увидела в сознании сестры, что та слышит фальшь в ее голосе.

— Выпей Бодроперцового зелья, — посоветовала Тина.

— Я лучше немного отдохну, — ответила Куини. Опустившись в кресло, она прислушалась к остальным обитателям дома. — Может позвать их на чай?

— Пожалуй, когда они закончат, — поддержала Тина, пытаясь вникнуть в текст, написанный начальником Аврората. Тот, в отличие от Персиваля Грейвза, и слушать ничего не желал о том, чтобы учить магии потенциально опасного Криденса Бэрбоуна.

По распоряжению госпожи-президента Криденса передали на попечение Тины, чтобы тот постоянно оставался под контролем Магического Конгресса. Попасть в Ильверморни у него не было шансов — нынешний директор не желал, чтобы в стенах его школы обитал носитель обскура, способный в плохом расположении духа не оставить и камня на камне. Но в качестве исключения (а может, благодаря чьему-то влиянию) все же согласился принять у Криденса экзамены, когда тот будет готов.

Преподавателей Тине пришлось искать самостоятельно. К ее разочарованию практически все отказывались: имя Криденса оказалось на слуху у половины магического Нью-Йорка. Большую часть предметов ей пришлось вместе с Куини объяснять самостоятельно, но она прекрасно понимала, что этого недостаточно для успешной сдачи экзаменов.

Убедить Персиваля Грейвза оказалось не так сложно. Он с готовностью согласился, потому что чувствовал свою вину за то, что позволил Гриндельвальду разоружить себя, после чего тот воспользовался его внешностью, чтобы втереться в доверие к Криденсу.

Намного сложнее оказалось убедить Криденса, что это настоящий Грейвз. До Гриндельвальда они уже были знакомы, и некоторое время ему пришлось заново привыкать к Грейвзу и каждый раз напоминать себе, что это были два совершенно разных человека. Поначалу Криденс даже отказывался оставаться с Грейвзом наедине, и оттого первые занятия проходили под наблюдением Тины, пока Криденс не почувствовал себя спокойнее, наконец признав, что может тому доверять.

Сами же сестры замечали, что Грейвз успел привязаться к Криденсу. Несмотря на загруженный график, он умудрялся выкраивать время, чтобы приходить к ним домой и обучать Криденса азам трансфигурации, заклинаний и защиты от темных искусств.

Криденс в свою очередь старался прилежно учиться, но почти никогда не практиковался самостоятельно: мощь обскура была слишком велика, и даже самые простые заклинания могли обернуться разрушениями. Грейвза же трудная задача обучить столь сильного, но не способного пока полностью контролировать собственную магию волшебника, казалось только больше вдохновляла.

Куини с улыбкой замечала, что он очень привязался к Криденсу, беспокоился о его благополучии. Не из-за истории с Гриндельвальдом или движимый чувством вины — его искреннее волновала судьба Криденса. Со временем их общение стало выходить за рамки образования. Грейвз старался сделать жизнь Криденса разнообразнее: добился в МАКУСА, чтобы тот мог самостоятельно и без охраны покидать дом, брал его иногда с собой в магические кварталы Нью-Йорка и даже обещал помочь подыскать подходящую работу, когда тот сдаст экзамены.

Пусть много времени было упущено, но сейчас Криденс наверстывал за все годы, и у него были отличные шансы стать полноправным членом магического сообщества. Единственное, что беспокоило Куини — из-за истории с обскуром на него могло лечь несмываемое пятно. Лишь протекция и влияние Персиваля Грейвза пока что заслоняли его от осуждения и наказания. Они с Тиной не представляли, чего ему стоило убедить госпожу президента не казнить Криденса, не изолировать от общества, а дать второй шанс.

— Давно они там? — спросила Куини, всеми силами стараясь не прислушиваться к сознаниям Криденса и Грейвза.

— Пару часов, — пожала плечами Тина. Взглянув на сестру, она нахмурилась. — Ты и правда выглядишь больной. Прими зелье.

Куини отмахнулась: ей хотелось покоя. Призвав к себе манящими чарами плед, она закуталась в него и прикрыла глаза, надеясь подремать.

…Сквозь скрип пера будто сквозь морок до Куини донеслись тихие скрипы, шорохи, тяжелое дыхание и легкие смешки.

Ей не хотелось открывать глаза и выбираться из этого уютного кокона, поэтому она говорила себе, что звуки ей просто слышатся во сне. В моменты полудремы ее сознание было более уязвимо; по утрам Куини довольно часто невольно слышала соседей, пока надеялась поваляться в кровати лишних десять минут.

«Криденс», — прозвучало у Куини в голове так отчетливо, что она даже вздрогнула. Сначала ей показалось, что это произнесли вслух, но Тина явно ничего не слышала и продолжала писать отчет.

Куини почувствовала укол совести: то, что она собиралась сейчас сделать, было постыдно, вероломно и хуже того — нарушало личное пространство. Но перед искушением подслушать… хотя бы чуть-чуть!.. было тяжело устоять. Куини вновь прикрыла глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться, и сосредоточенно прислушалась.

Перед глазами плыли нечеткие образы, сплетались между собой, как воспоминания в омуте памяти. Она уловила смущение Криденса и... не может быть!.. возбуждение Грейвза.

«Ох, Мерлин». — Куини крепко зажмурилась и сжала кулаки.

Давящая волна сплетенных воедино сознаний проникалa все глубже в ее разум, но, к своему стыду, Куини даже не пыталась применить oкклюменцию, чтобы закрыться. Хорошо развитая эмпатия играла сейчас с ней злую шутку: Куини не только чувствовала будто сквозь дымку образы, рожденные чужим сознанием из обрывков мыслей, но и тактильные ощущения.

Может так всегда и работает? Просто раньше ей не доводилось слышать кого-либо в… подобной ситуации. Или она просто не хотела запретить им отдаваться эхом в голове? Ей было одновременно любопытно и гадко от самой себя.

Чьи-то губы коснулись едва пробившейся после бритья щетины, целуя скулу… Криденса или Грейвза? Куини не могла понять, она только знала, что одному щекотно, а второму колко.

Ладони пробрались под наполовину расстегнутую рубашку, пальцы прошлись по ребрам, и Куини буквально услышала сдавленный смешок Криденса. Он точно флюгер под напором переменчивого ветра: его бросало из жара и дрожь, из вожделения в волнение. Грейвз был как подступающее к побережью цунами, способное смыть в океан все, что встретит на своем пути — давящее и решительное.

«И глаза его темны, как пасмурное небо.»

— Персиваль, — отчетливо прошептал Криденс, и его вздох долгим эхом разнесся в сознании Куини. Это почти так же невыносимо, как заклинания, воздействующие на разум — от них нет спасения. А от Грейвза и Криденса Куини не желала искать спасения сама.

«Персиваль», — резонирует в сознании Криденса, и Куини чувствует, что у нее горят щеки.

— Наверно, я и правда больна, — тихо сказала она Тине. — Пойду выпью зелье.

Куини поднялась и под взволнованным взглядом сестры на нетвердых ногах направилась в сторону ванной, где находился аптечный шкафчик. Она вовсе не собиралась пить зелье, ей просто хотелось оказаться подальше от Тины. 

Набрав в раковину воды, Куини сполоснула лицо и глянула в зеркало. Если бы Тина не думала, что она больна, то сейчас обязательно бы спросила, что с ней не так… И Куини была уверена, что если это случится, то в таком состоянии она не сможет убедительно соврать.

Куини не способна видеть глазами того, чьего сознания касается, но на беду и Криденс, и Грейвз оказались слишком поглощены друг другом. Их сознание впитывало жадно, как губка, все, что видели их глаза, все, что слышали их уши, что чувствовала обнаженная кожа…

Куини догадывалась по опыту и изученным прикосновениям, на которых тела отзываются откровенно, ярко, остро, что это далеко не первая их близость. Как они могли скрывать все это время от нее свои отношения? Грейвз знает, что она легилимент, и, наверняка, при каждой встрече с ней применял Окклюменцию: вот почему ей было так сложно пробиться в его сознание.

А Криденс? Неужели Грейвз предвидел, что Куини может увидеть, что их связывает, и научил закрывать сознание?

Но сейчас они оба были уязвимы, как дети, не зная, что она дома.

— Вот тебе и защита от темных сил, Тини, — фыркнула Куини, закрыла лицо ладонями и отчетливо увидела глазами Криденса, как Грейвз целует его грудь, устроившись между ног. Но больше всего Куини привело в дрожь не это, а жаждущий взгляд, буквально подминающий под себя, подавляющий волю. Криденс чувствует его, и Куини вместе с ним. Но если ее это скорее пугает, то Криденс счастлив.

Ей физически тяжело касаться его сознания: она чувствует застарелую боль одиночества, словно уродливый рубец на душе, восторг от осознания собственной значимости и неверие, холодящее разум неверие. Пусть с Грейвзом они близки не в первый раз — Криденс до сих пор не может поверить, что все происходит именно с ним, наяву, а не в его фантазиях. Что этот мужчина желает его не меньше, чем он сам.

Грейвз настойчив и внимателен; и помыслы его искренни — в них нет эгоизма обладания другим человеком, нет власти, которую испытывает тот, от кого полностью зависим другой. Он прикладывал все свое терпение, чтобы Криденс излечился от ран, которые ему безжалостно нанесло прошлое, научился чувствовать независимость и контролировать ситуацию.

Он хочет видеть Криденса целостным, не сомневающимся в себе. Лишь после этого он бы посмел попытаться узнать, взаимны ли чувства. Когда они станут на равных. Эти мысли не покидают Грейвза даже в постели, и Куини понимает почему — он все еще сомневается, боится, не поспешны ли его действия.

Куини включила воду в ванне, чтобы Тина не начала волноваться, что она задерживается, и надеялась, что шум заглушит Криденса и Грейвза. Она пыталась убедить себя, что не хочет их больше слышать, но не могла разорвать связь: ей интересно, что будет дальше…

А дальше Грейвз целует под подбородком, расстегивая на Криденсе брюки, и тот выгибается на постели, когда широкая ладонь проходится по члену через ткань нижнего белья. Восхищение Грейвза затмевает даже тактильные ощущения Криденса, потому что он наконец-то добился чего-то, раз тот готов безоговорочно доверить ему свое тело. Колоссальный шаг на пути переосознания и принятия морали и нравственности. Криденс не боится прислушиваться к себе, не стыдиться своих желаний — он готов к ним. Он хочет быть счастливым.

Куини слышала все те слова, которые хотел сказать Грейвз, но тот упорно молчал, и она была почти готова подняться в комнату Криденса, чтобы сказать их за него. Поглощенная чужими ощущениями, она запоздало осознала, что и сама возбуждена не меньше. Ей хотелось выкинуть все это из головы, сбежать из дома и успокоиться, но внутренний голос сладко и искусительно шептал, прося подождать.

Куини чувствовала разливающийся по телу жар, никак не связанный с болезнью. Он откликался на видения томительным теплом в груди и тянул между ног; она сжала бедра, надеясь заглушить собственное желание.

Криденс исступленно целовал Грейвза под шум и плеск воды, горячие ладони смело и дразняще касались груди, пальцы задевали соски, и тот довольно улыбался в поцелуе, сжимая в кулаке оба члена. Криденс толкался навстречу руке, и Грейвз невпопад толкался в ответ. Куини сжала бедра сильнее, так, что в районе коленей начало сводить ноги. Короткие светлые волосы липли к шее, ей было жарко от видений и горячего пара, наполняющего ванную. Она чувствовала себя липкой и мокрой, грязной и опороченной. Но все равно улыбалась… Может потому, что улыбался и Грейвз, когда Криденс кончил в их сцепленные ладони. Может потому, что обессиленный Криденс в изнеможении целовал Грейвзa в уголок губ, когда тот изливался сам. А может улыбалась и сама по себе, и ее восторг никак не связан с их восторгом.

Это ее личное проклятие, ее Ад на одного. Раньше она никогда не догадывалась, что в Аду может быть так сладко и хорошо.

Ноги Куини дрожали от неутихающего возбуждения, и она едва нашла силы, чтобы произнести заклинание и снять с себя платье. Тело не слушалось, но она все же забралась в ванну и с наслаждением погрузилась в воду. Закрыла глаза, откинулась назад; вода коснулась кончиков волос. Приятная нега обволакивала тело, и Куини хотелось остановить время или, наоборот, ускорить его, чтобы не застать Криденса и Грейвза, когда те выйдут из спальни, потому что иначе просто не сможет смотреть им в глаза — они сразу поймут, что она все знает.


End file.
